The present invention relates generally to bulk acoustic wave resonators and filters and, more particularly, to the tuning of such resonators and filters.
It is known that a bulk acoustic-wave (BAW) device is, in general, comprised of a piezoelectric layer sandwiched between two electronically conductive layers that serve as electrodes. When a radio frequency (RF) signal is applied across the device, it produces a mechanical wave in the piezoelectric layer. The fundamental resonance occurs when the wavelength of the mechanical/acoustic wave (produced by the RF signal) is about twice the thickness of the piezoelectric layer. Although the resonant frequency of a BAW device also depends on other factors, the thickness of the piezoelectric layer is the predominant factor in determining the resonant frequency. As the thickness of the piezoelectric layer is reduced, the resonant frequency is increased. BAW devices have traditionally been fabricated on sheets of quartz crystals. In general, it is difficult to achieve a device of high resonant frequency using this fabrication method. Fabricating BAW devices by depositing thin-film layers on passive substrate materials, one can extend the resonant frequency to the 0.5-10 GHz range. These types of BAW devices are commonly referred to as thin-film bulk acoustic resonators or FBARs. There are primarily two types of FBARs, namely, BAW resonators and stacked crystal filters (SCFs). The difference between these two types of devices lies mainly in their structures. An SCF usually has two or more piezoelectric layers and three or more electrodes, with some electrodes being grounded. FBARs are usually used in combination to produce passband or stopband filters. The combination of one series FBAR and one shunt FBAR makes up one section of the so-called ladder filter. The description of ladder filters can be found, for example, in Ella (U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,171). As disclosed in Ella, a FBAR-based device may have one or more protective layers, commonly referred to as the passivation layers. A typical FBAR-based device is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the FBAR device 1 comprises a substrate 2, a bottom electrode 4, a piezoelectric layer 6, a top electrode 8 and a passivation layer 10. The FBAR device 1 may additionally include an acoustic mirror layer 12, which is comprised of a layer 16 of high acoustic impedance sandwiched between two layers 14 and 18 of low acoustic impedance. The mirror usually, but not always, consists of pairs of high and low impedance layers (an even number of layers). Some mirrors consist of two pairs of such layers arranged in a sequence like SiO2, W, SiO2, W. Instead of the mirror, an FBAR device may additionally include one or more membrane layers of SiO2 and a sacrificial layer. The substrate 2 can be made from silicon (Si), silicon dioxide (SiO2), Galium Arsenide (GaAs), glass, or ceramic materials. The bottom electrode 4 and top electrode 8 can be made from gold (Au), molybdenum (Mo), tungsten (W), copper (Cu), Nickel (Ni), Niobium (Nb), silver (Ag), tantalum (Ta), cobalt (Co), aluminum (Al), titanium (Ti) or other electrically conductive materials. The piezoelectric layer 6 can be made from zinc oxide (ZnO), zinc sulfide (ZnS), aluminum nitride (AIN), lithium tantalate (LiTaO3) or other members of the so-called lead lanthanum zirconate titanate family. The passivation layer can be made from SiO2Si3N4 or polyimide. The low acoustic impedance layers 14 and 18 can be made from Si, SiO2poly-silicon, Al or a polymer. The high acoustic impedance layer 16 can be made from Au, Mo or tungsten (W), and in some cases, dielectric such as AIN to make a number of layer pairs. FBAR ladder filters are typically designed so that the series resonators yield a series resonance at a frequency that is approximately equal to, or near, the desired, or designed, center frequency of the respective filters. Similarly, the shunt, or parallel, resonators yield a parallel resonance at a frequency slightly offset from the series FBAR resonance. The series resonators are usually designed to have their maximum peak in transmission at the center frequency, so that signals are transmitted through the series resonators. In contrast, the shunt resonators are designed to have their minimum in transmission so that signals are not shorted to ground. FBARs yield parallel resonance and series resonance at frequencies that differ by an amount that is a function of a piezoelectric coefficient of the piezoelectric materials used to fabricate the devices, in addition to other factors such as the types of layers and other materials employed within in the device. In particular, FBAR ladder filters yield passbands having bandwidths that are a function of, for example, the types of materials used to form the piezoelectric layers of the resonators and the thickness of various layers in the device.
The difference in the thickness in various layers in the device can be achieved during the fabrication of the device. Presently, FBARs are fabricated on a glass substrate or a silicon wafer. The various layers in the FBAR-based device are sequentially formed by thin-film deposition. In an FBAR-based device, the resonant frequency of the device usually has to be controlled to within a 0.2-0.5% tolerance. This means that the thickness of each layer in the device must be controlled in the same way. It is known that, however, the deposition of thin-film layers is difficult to control to yield a thickness within such tolerance when the area of substrate or wafer is large. For that reason, manufacturers of FBAR-based devices use wafers of 4-inches or less in diameter for device fabrication. With a small wafer or substrate, certain thickness non-uniformity can be accepted without losing many components due to the operation frequency being out of specification. However, fabricating devices on small wafers or substrates is less cost-effective than doing the same on large substrates. In the case of using large substrates, the problem associated with thickness non-uniformity becomes acute.
Thus, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a method and system to solve the problem associated with thickness non-uniformity in the fabrication of FBAR-based devices on large substrates or wafers.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and system for achieving a desired resonant frequency of the bulk acoustic wave device within a given tolerance. This object can be achieved by reducing the thickness non-uniformnity of the device on a substrate. The thickness non-uniformity can be reduced by selectively adding material to the topmost surface layer of the wafer, or die, before the wafer is cut into a plurality of device chips. Thus, the wafer has one or more bulk acoustic wave generating and controlling layers formed thereon. In that context, the bulk acoustic wave device, as described herein, refers to the entire wafer or substrate that has one or more layers fabricated thereon to form one or more individual device chips, or part of such wafer or substrate. Moreover, the bulk acoustic wave devices referred to herein include bulk acoustic wave resonators, bulk acoustic wave filters, stack crystal filters, any combination of resonators and filters, and the structural variations of the resonators and filters. Furthermore, although one or more layers are already formed on the wafer or substrate when the thickness non-uniformity of the topmost layer is reduced, the device may or may not have all the necessary layers or the patterns of the layers. For example, the topmost layer of the device can be a piezoelectric layer, or an electrode layer, and one or more layers may be added onto the topmost layer after the thickness of the topmost layer is adjusted.
Thus, according to the first aspect of the present invention, a method of tuning a bulk acoustic wave device comprising a plurality of acoustic wave generating and controlling layers formed on a substrate, wherein the bulk acoustic wave device has a surface layer and a surface layer thickness having a non-uniformity profile, and wherein the bulk acoustic wave device has an operating frequency which varies partly with the surface layer thickness and the operation frequency can be adjusted by adjusting the surface layer thickness in a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, wherein the chemical vapor deposition apparatus contains a gaseous precursor for depositing material on the surface layer for reducing the thickness non-uniformity. The method comprises the steps of:
providing an enhancing medium for locally enhancing the deposition of material on the surface layer at a location; and
relocating the enhancing medium in a lateral direction relative to the surface layer to at least one different location for locally enhancing the deposition of material on the surface at said at least one different location.
Preferably, the enhancing medium is a light beam for use in a photon-assisted chemical vapor deposition process. It is also possible that the enhancing medium is a plasma for use in a plasma-induced or plasma-assisted chemical vapor deposition process.
Preferably, the enhancing medium is located at one location within a time period, and the time period is based on the thickness non-uniformity of the surface layer.
The surface layer may comprises a plurality of individual components and the individual components may be resonators, filters, stacked crystal filters or a combination thereof.
It is preferable to adjust the thickness non-uniformity of the piezoelectric layer of the device to tune the bulk acoustic wave device, but it is also possible to change the thickness of the electrode or the passivation layer overlapping an active area of the device.
It is understood that if the thickness of the piezoelectric layer is adjusted according to the above-described method, then a top electrode layer is deposited on the piezoelectric layer after the thickness of the piezoelectric layer is adjusted. It may be necessary to adjust the thickness of the top electrode layer using the same method or other method. Additionally, a patterning step is usually necessary to produce a desired pattern for the electrode layer. The patterning step can be carried out before or after the thickness of the electrode layer is adjusted. The patterning step is not part of the present invention. Furthermore, if a passivation layer is deposited on top of the top electrode layer, it may be necessary to adjust the thickness of the passivation layer. Thus, the thickness adjustment steps, according to the present invention, may be carried out one or more times for tuning the entire device, if necessary.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a system for tuning a bulk acoustic wave device made of a plurality of acoustic wave generating and controlling layers formed on a substrate, wherein the bulk acoustic wave device has a surface layer and a surface layer thickness having a non-uniformity profile, and wherein the bulk acoustic wave device has an operating frequency which varies partly with the surface layer thickness and the operation frequency can be adjusted by adjusting the surface layer thickness in a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, wherein the chemical vapor deposition apparatus contains a gaseous precursor for depositing material on the surface layer for reducing the thickness non-uniformity. The system comprises:
means, for providing an enhancing medium for locally enhancing the deposition of material on the surface layer at a location; and
a moving mechanism, operatively connected to the providing means, for relocating the enhancing medium in a lateral direction relative to the surface layer to at least one different location for locally enhancing the deposition of material on the surface layer at said at least one different location.
Preferably, the enhancing medium comprises a light beam for use in a photon-assisted chemical vapor deposition process, and the providing means comprises a light source.
It is possible that the enhancing medium comprises a plasma for use in a plasma-assisted chemical vapor deposition process, and the providing means comprises an electrode, operatively connected to a radio-frequency (RF) source, to produce ions for providing the plasma.
Preferably, the dwell time, within which the enhancing medium is positioned at a location to enhance the deposition, is based on the thickness non-uniformnity of the surface layer. Thus, it is preferable to have a software program to control the moving mechanism to relocate the enhancing medium according to the thickness non-uniformity profile.
Preferably, the system also comprises a mechanism for mapping the thickness non-uniformity profile of a device surface prior to adjusting the thickness of the surface layer. Preferably, the mapping mechanism comprises a frequency measurement device for measuring the frequency at different locations of the device surface. In that case, the device would already have a patterned top electrode layer. It is also possible to use a thickness measurement device to determine the thickness non-uniformity profile of a surface layer.
The present invention will become apparent upon reading the description taken in conjunction with FIGS. 2 to 7.